graciias a tu amor
by uchiha-yami
Summary: – Prométeme que nunca me dejaras, por favor… - pidió desesperadamente... – Siempre estaré contigo… nunca te dejare, es una promesa… así que nunca mas estés triste y sonríe para mí… - One-shot... M.N...


_**Disclaimer: Hinata, Sasuke **__**ii todos personaje de naruto T.T NO me pertenecen (va¬¬, de cualquier manera no tengo tiempo para llevar un manga, jum… T.T), son del señor Masashi Kishimoto n.n**_

_**

* * *

**_

Oolhap mundoO... ok,ok, ¬¬ no mundo... zholo laz personaz ke leen mis historiias tan fuera de la realidad como mii existencia. Bueno, akii toii una vez mas con este ke es mi segundo SasuHina.

ii ahora... tatatata... la pregunta del millón (ok, tal vez no zea del millon... pero más de uno zii vale)...

¿Por qué subo nuevo fic en lugar de poner el nuevo capítulo de "**La tristeza de tu corazón… La música de tu alma**"… la respuesta es sencilla, teniia ganaz de subirla, ¿alhgun problema?... ¿noO? buenoO...

coffcoff... ¬¬ ok no ... solo teniia ganas de zubir zta historiia...

¿xk?... A ver, ¿Cómo kieren que se los cuente? No lo van a entender, no lo entiendo ni yo. Mi hermana se puso a hacer café y yo empecé a cotillear en sus cosas, ii BANG (azii como la exploziion... zoke ¬¬)... heme aquí al borde del espacio y lejos de las circunstancias... ii poOr alguna razoOn, a mii cerebroO llegaron tantaz cosa para escribir ii por alguna otra extraniia razon pienzo ke soloO zoOn una sarta de estupideces reunidas que soloO despiertan las ganas de ver que se maten todos los idiotas que se autoproclaman goObernates de paizez en loz cuales tu unica oOpciion es llevar una vida donde no se hace mas ke moOriir de hambre ¬¬#...

ii ahora me doOii cuenta de k la unica ke puede ezcriibir esta clase de eztupideces, zoii iio hahaha...

Naa... la verdad z ke deseaba hacerlo...  
no haii naa de malo en desearlo ii querer hacerlo, vdd¿?...

ademas, iia mero criz (azii se iiama mii hermana) ze va poner a hacer cafe... primero se acaba el mundo (ok no... ezo zeriia muii exagerado ¬¬)...

**Naa, iia hablando seriia…****la vdd es k sii haii otra razon x la ke subi ****este fic.**

Es un regalo para mii ^^, por haber terminado el cb y por haber quedado en la Uni… wiiiii, iia kede en la uni (ahora iia no sere una estudiante de electrónica frustrada, sino, una estudiante de arquitectura estresada… NOOOOOOOO T.T… coffcofperdoncoffcoff… ¬¬ ok no, demasiado drama.)

mejor me voii a dormir... coñoO¡, creo ke eso ez lo ke me afecta :s  
muajajajajaja... oOk, oOk... definitivamente noO dormir me afecta...  
kuak :s iia me voii ahora zii, x ke Onne-san iia ze ezponjoO...

**biien, akii les dejo la historiia ... biie, biie...**

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias a tu amor…**

…

**Por: uchiha_yami**

_Le grité al cielo, esperando que las cosas cambiaran._

_Corre, corre, corre_… Y mientras sus pies se encargaban de cumplir esa orden, su cerebro luchaba por procesar la información recibida hace unos minutos.

"– _Capitán, nos han informado que el escuadrón de la señorita Hyuuga fue emboscado…- Había escuchado decir a uno de los ANBU a su cargo y en ese momento, su corazón se detuvo._

– _No sabemos exactamente qué fue lo que paso… dos de ellos están consientes pero muy malheridos, otro solo resulto con heridas leves ya que la señorita Hyuuga lo envió a pedir refuerzos y…- no lo dejo continuar, tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba ella._

– _¿Cómo está Hinata?...- había preguntado tan serio y frio como siempre, pero por dentro se encontraba hecho un mar de nervios y preocupación._

– _La doctora Haruno la está revisando en estos momentos… según nos informo uno de los ANBU a su cargo, protegió a todo su equipo y agoto casi todo su chacra al traerlos a todos de vuelta a la villa, se encuentra en el hospital y en estos momentos esta inconsciente… su estado es crítico…- y eso había bastado para desaparecer en una nube de humo e ir con rumbo al hospital."_

– Es una tonta…- dijo para sí mismo el capitán ANBU mientras sus ojos mostraban su Sharingan, estaba enojado con ella por haber insistido tanto en ir a esa misión, pero sobre todo, estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber ido con ella… _por no haberla protegido_.

Llego al hospital y lo primero que hizo fue buscarla… no tardo mucho tiempo, conocía a la perfección su chacra y por más débil que este se sintiera, el sabría donde encontrarla sin ayuda de esas molestas enfermeras que lo único que sabían hacer era flirtear con él…

Cuando por fin la encontró, sus pies se movieron hacia una sola dirección, _segundo piso, habitación 219_. Antes de llegar a su destino, vio como de él salía una persona y no dudo en preguntar por el estado de la ojiluna.

– ¿ Sakura, cómo esta ella?... – la Haruno abrió los ojos sorprendida, no por la pregunta, sino por el tono de su voz. El capitán ANBU estaba tan desesperado por saber el estado de la Hyuuga que en esa pregunta había expresado toda la preocupación que sentía en ese momento. Al ver la expresión de la ojiverde, cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer e intento volver a tomar su postura habitual pero, _al carajo con eso_, Hinata era _mucho _más importante.

– Te he hecho una pregunta, Sakura… ¿Cómo está Hinata?... – esta vez su voz no sonó preocupada, sino amenazante, debía saber cómo estaba ella, necesitaba saberlo.

– Sasuke- kun… - hablo cohibida la Haruno, jamás había visto al Uchiha tan desesperado, _nunca lo había visto desesperado, _y eso en cierta forma le dolía porque ella aun quería al azabache, pero no podía hacer nada… él amaba a la Hyuuga… - tenía un par de costillas rotas y múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo…- comenzó a explicarle en forma profesional, en ese momento lo importante era la vida de la ojiluna y no sus problemas amorosos.

– Le he traspasado un poco de mi chacra para estabilizarla, por el momento se encuentra inconsciente… necesita descansar, su cuerpo estaba al límite, ella lo sabía y aun así siguió luchando… es una suerte que aun este con vida… - dijo lo último en un susurro, y se odio a si misma porque por un momento, por una insignificante fracción de segundo, su corazón deseo que no fuera así, deseo que la ojiluna hubiera muerto y tal vez así, ella podría estar con el Uchiha como siempre lo había deseado.

– Si gustas…- le hablo al azabache. – Puedes pasar a verla… - y tan pronto como ella termino la oración, el Uchiha ya se hallaba en la habitación de la Hyuuga.

…

…

Ahí estaba ella, con un sinfín de vendas en su cuerpo, con la piel tan pálida que parecía… _un muerto._ Se reprendió mentalmente por ese pensamiento, no era el momento de pensar en eso, ella estaría bien… _ella no lo dejaría, no ahora que por fin eran felices._

Se acerco lentamente a la cama donde la ojiluna descansaba y la observo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por sus labios, aun en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba seguía pareciendo un ángel, _su ángel. _Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente y en ese momento se detuvo el tiempo para el azabache, su cerebro le hizo un mala jugada y lo obligo a recordar, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía, la muerte de su clan, de sus padres, de su hermano Itachi y como al final de tan dolorosos recuerdo aparecía ella. La luz que había iluminado su camino, que lo había sacado de la oscuridad, la única persona –exceptuando a Naruto y a Sakura- que nunca lo vio con odio o desprecio, la única que le había dado la bienvenida, que le había dado un "_Bienvenido nuevamente a Konoha, Uchiha-san"_ mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un –según había calificado él – raro, pero tierno sonrojo.

– Perdóname, Hinata… - le susurro mientras se arrodillaba junto a su cama. –Perdóname por romper mi promesa…- termino de decir, mientras a su mente llegaba el recuerdo de la promesa hecha hace unos meses, una promesa que acababa de romper.

"_A través de la ventana podían ver como la lluvia, insistente, no dejaba de caer. Ese era uno de los tantos pasatiempos que ambos compartían, el ver, a través de la ventana, como la lluvia trataba de unir al cielo y a la tierra aunque estos estuvieran infinitamente separados._

– _Hinata…- había llamado a la Hyuuga con voz suave, como si meditara lo que estaba a punto de decir, sacándola de sus pensamientos._

– _¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? – girando la cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos, la ojiluna había preguntado con una sonrisa en el rostro._

– _¿Eres feliz… a mi lado?...- le respondió con otra pregunta, una que hizo que la Hyuuga abriera los ojos sorprendida. Después de un minuto de silencio en el que el Uchiha se reprendía por haber soltado semejante estupidez de pregunta, la ojiluna se decidió a contesta._

– _Incluso cuando afuera está lloviendo… Sasuke-kun…- se acerco lo suficiente como para poder abrazarlo. – Incluso cuando afuera está lloviendo… gracias a ti, soy feliz.- termino de decir dándole un corto, pero significativo, beso en los labios para después esconder su cara en el pecho del azabache. _

_No supo cómo reaccionar, estaba sorprendido pero feliz por la respuesta que la Hyuuga le había dado. Correspondió al abrazo de la joven mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cabeza._

– _No sé nada sobre el amor pero…- le dijo, después de haberla tenido entre sus brazos durante unos minutos. - Creo que hay solo una manera de amar…- porque él la amaba, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo mandaron a una misión con ella y lo había cuidado después de haber salido muy malherido de esta. Porque esa noche su conciencia no lo había atormentado con el recuerdo de ver a los suyo cubiertos de sangre, porque esa noche, ella había dormido a su lado y él había podido dormir tranquilo. – Te protegeré siempre, Hinata… es una promesa…-"_

…

…

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, estaba asqueado, y el olor a medicamentos y el que todo fuera completamente blanco no lo ayudaban en nada. Nunca le gustaron los hospitales, _los odiaba_, pero no podía moverse de ahí… _no quería moverse de ahí._

Según le había vuelto a informar Sakura, su estado ya no era critico solo necesitaba descansar un par de horas mas y ella despertaría.

– "_¿Por qué no despierta?"…-_ pensó desesperado mientras sostenía su mano, quería que ella abriera los ojos, quería volver a ver el amanecer en ellos calentando el frio cielo que albergaban los suyos.

– ¿Sa- Sasuke- kun?…- Subió la mirada cuando la escucho pronunciar su nombre con dificultada, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que ella abrió los ojos. Ella le sonreía de manera dulce mientras su mirada pedía a gritos que la perdonara… ahora le pregunta era, ¿Por qué?...

– Aquí estoy… descansa… - le susurro de forma dulce. Desde que la conoció se había dado cuenta de que a ella no podía hablarle con indiferencia, al principio le pareció frustrante, se sentía expuesto, y eso le incomodaba. Pero con forme pasaba el tiempo había preferido ignorarlo. Aunque los que osaron usar eso en su contra para ponerlo en ridículo habían terminado en el hospital por más de dos meses.

– Perdóname, Sasuke-kun… - logro pronunciar difícilmente, sentía la garganta seca. Necesitaba tomar agua, pero no lo haría –aun cuando él insistiera en que lo hiciera- hasta que de sus labios saliera todo lo que tenía que decirle. – Per-perdóname… yo no… yo no quería preocuparte… yo… – pero su disculpa fue interrumpida cuando el depósito un tierno beso en sus labios.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte… soy yo quien te debe una disculpa, soy yo el que pide tu perdón. No cumplí mi promesa, no te protegí… perdóname, Hinata. – En ese momento la Hyuuga fue consciente de lo que había causado, porque mientras el Uchiha pedía perdón, en sus ojos se podía observar el dolor y la culpa que sentía. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, a ella le dieron ganas de llorar, y así lo hizo. Lloro porque se sentía culpable, se sentía culpable de la angustia que había provocado en el Uchiha y lloro porque ella sintió lo mismo cuando el ojinegro llego casi a rastras a la aldea después de haber tenido una misión rango S.

– Sasuke-kun… - susurro, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos luna. – yo… yo no… perdóname… - haciendo uso de las pocas energías que había recuperado se abalanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo. Quería que supiera lo arrepentida que se sentía por haberlo preocupado tanto, porque hizo que sus preciosos ojos negros volvieran a tener esa profunda tristeza que con el tiempo juntos habían desvanecido.

- Yo… - le susurro él a su oído. – No te quiero perder nunca, Hinata…

– Siempre estaremos juntos…– dijo, con el mismo tono bajo mientras es sus labios se apreciar una de sus más hermosas sonrisas y sus ojos aun derramaban algunas gotas de agua salada. – Ni la muerte podrá separarnos.

– Prométeme que nunca me dejaras, por favor… - pidió desesperadamente, mientras con su pulgar limpiaba los restos de lagrimas y la miraba directamente a los ojos. En ellos se podía ver como su corazón se escondía y lloraba, en ellos veía la profunda tristeza que traería consigo la nueva pérdida de alguien importante para él.

– Siempre estaré contigo… nunca te dejare, es una promesa… así que nunca mas estés triste y sonríe para mí… - y mientras el sonreía ella le daba un dulce y tierno beso para sellar así su promesa. Una promesa que aun en la muerte prevalecerá.

…

…

…

_**Merezco un review?... ****(no se, komo ke kreo ke le falto algo... ¿ustedes ke opiinan?)... espero comentarios, sugerencias... etc, etc...**_


End file.
